brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:9462 The Mummy/Omega X.23
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 10:34, October 11, 2012 (UTC)}}| Splendid Set of Stunning Symmetry “WIP Review: The Mummy” (Monster Fighters) “''The Monster Realm. A dark and scary place that mortals and minifigures dare not go. Hidden within its parallels lands are six moonstones, which hold the key to ultimate evil. If Lord Vampyre succeeds, the world will be plunged into eternal darkness. However, there is hope. A band of heroes who will not let the light go out without a fight. We are, the Monster Fighters. Join us--if you dare''” *Cue evil laughter…* *-Doctor Rodney narrating the story of Monster Fighters Hello and welcome to the first review of Ωmega X.23! Welcome! This review is about the newly released set(okay, maybe not), “The Mummy”. This is my first review, so comments and critics are strongly encouraged. But more on that later, let’s move on! The Box The box front depicts a “A dark and scary place that mortals and minifigures dare not go. Hidden within the unco-“That’s quite enough, Doctor Rodney. So, it depicts the Monster Realm, and with a full moon shining on the top right hand corner. Nice touch. Green mist surrounds the set, and with the Haunted House behind, makes it look mysterious and creepy. The logo of the Monster Fighters theme is something worth spending your time observing. It is made up of wisps of glow-in-the-dark smoke and the tail of the ‘R’ looks like a claw. That’s also nice. The black background it is set upon is actually a horde of bats. Now to the main picture, it shows Ann Lee in her…what’s that called? It’s not a helicopter (it’s too small, plus it has neither a head nor tail). Ah, it’s an Autogyro! I had no idea what it means. And the Mummy’s Carriage with the moonstone placed in the most conspicuous place. And that is considered “A secret compartment in the Mummy’s Chariot, The Deep Dark For-“That’s enough, Dr Rodney! The skeletal horse is glow-in-the-dark and so are the Mummy’s printings. More on that later. On the bottom right hand corner there is a portion burned away to reveal the Mummy and his name. In conclusion, LEGO has done a remarkable job on front box art. (As usual) ;) For the back box art, it is really a lot of details and thus I will go through them in detail later. Let’s start with the right side first. It mainly shows a full moon shining onto the set itself (now THAT’S once in a blue moon!) The Mummy has somehow dropped his moonstone and is now running towards it. Seeing the ‘once in a blue moon’ opportunity, Ann Lee hurriedly runs towards it too, leaving her autogyro behind. Next there is a short comic strip that is (as I know) is almost identical to every Monster Fighters set, except the middle picture. It depicts the story of Monster Fighters: “Lord Vampyre intends to collect all the moonstones to unleash eternal darkness on Earth. He discovers that one of them are missing, and demands his slave (in this case, the Mummy King) to give him the moonstone. At last, he succeeded (Sorry Dr. Rodney, you failed...) Anyway, let’s move on to the next pictures, which showcase the ‘features’ of this set. There are two pictures, which mean two features. The top picture shows that Ann Lee’s autogyro swooping down and grabbing a poor golden scorpion with the moonstone set on it. It does that via an inverted clip set into the base of the autogyro. The next picture is the main reason why people wanted to buy this: GITD aka Glow-in-the-dark. The skeletal horse glows and so does the Mummy’s printings. But more on that later as well. At the bottom of each Monster Fighters set is a picture showing all the characters (almost all) facing off. There are a few glitches here and there. For example, Jack McHammer doesn't have a robotic arm, and the Mummy King has a black-colored hand. Content Inside the box are two bags of parts, an instruction booklet folded neatly in half and no stickers! :D The instruction booklet is rather thin and sometimes a full moon appears at the top right corner of the page. Something to take note of though, is that is a part Glows in the dark, it is stated in the instructions. At the back of the instructions is a group shot of the entire Monster family(Except the zombie family and the Haunted House family of course) Ahem, no comments about this... So, to the bags. There are two bags, one containing the larger pieces and the other the smaller pieces. Here are the contents: After building the entire thing, here is the set(at last): Minifigures Ann Lee Ann Lee is the only female in the Monster Fighters and the only Monster Fighter we get in this set. She has the Cavewoman's hair with a harpoon, a double sided face, torso and back printing and leg printing. No new parts with her. Mummy King Here is the main show(or should I say main minifigure!:)) The Mummy King himself! He is very similar to the Mummy from the Collectable Minifigures Series 3, and the comparison is below. He has glow in the dark printing, only that it is very faint. The bandages can be 'charged' by placing them in light. He has back printing but does not have bandages printed on the back of his head. I'm quite disappointed with that. The main con of the Series 3 Mummy has been inherited by the all-powerful Mummy King! How could it be??? Comparison with Series 3 Mummy Ann Lee has gotten the moonstone. Now she has to escape. However, her path is blocked by two almost identical Mummys. Who should she attack? One of them is a decoy while the other is the actual Mummy King... Basically, the Series 3 Mummy has much detailed printing in front than the Mummy King and has a dark red scorpion rather than a golden one. The Series 3 Mummy has arm printing while the Mummy King does not and the Mummy King has GITD printings while the Series 3 Mummy does not. Overall, its a tie! Moonstone THIS is what the Monster Fighters and the monsters are fighting for! What is 'THIS' then? Its the(a) moonstone! A translucent purple/dark blue moonstone is included in this set and a golden Eye Of Horus is printed on the moonstone. "The Eye OF Horus is a symbol of the ancient Egyptian war god Horus who-". Never mind. *clears throat* Now, where was I? Oh yes, an axle can fit into the hole under the moonstone and the hole can also be attached on a minifigure's hand and onto a stud quite well too. The Autogyro Ann Lee's main vehicle. It uses SNOT building technique, or sideways building to create the propeller and the engine. An interesting piece I noticed is the seat, which I've never seen before. Have you? Ann Lee seats nicely in the autogyro and controls it using two joysticks connected via SNOT. A suggestion: You may want to build a stand for the vehicle. I created a stand like this:, you may also want to place the weapons at the back of the vehicle too. Overall, it is a very interesting vehicle that has unlimited 'swooshability' and is a great start for a LEGO novice in learning the SNOT technique. Now, what's Ann Lee chasing? The Mummy's Chariot In a deep dark night, a glowing chariot rides past the Moor of Woe and Wailing at top speed, following by a crazy girl in an autogryo. She is none other than Ann Lee. The second part of the build, just to finish this set, is the Mummy's Chariot. This chariot is symmetrical, just like the autogryo. It is not a very hard build, just plates over plates over plates etc. Half of the space of the model is occupied by the glow in the dark skeletal horse. Despite its simplicity, the chariot is really neat and achieves its effect very well. The front part of the chariot is the skeletal horse and the scorpion holding the moonstone on a jumper plate. The horse has flames sprouting from its eyes (Help! Someone call the fire brigade!) and has two spears attached to its body. The horse has multiple places of connection, including its eyes, the holes on it's body, and the big space for someone to sit on it...*glances at the Mummy King* **NOTE: THE WHIP IS NOT INCLUDED** I really think that Lego should have included a whip in this set. How would the Mummy King steer his chariot then? The next part of the chariot is where the Mummy King will stand and steer the horse. It includes two lanterns, two holders for one sword(don't ask) and leaving two studs for the Mummy King to stand. However, the overall look is quite pleasing. At the front, two headlight bricks has two golden horns attached and there are also two golden triangular slopes attached at the top of the chariot, giving it a 'ancient Egyptian' look. (I might have preferred pyramids instead...). It glides preeeety well, but the friction from the surface and the legs of the horse makes a horrible screeching sound. Glow in the dark It is perhaps the most difficult part to illustrate in this review. The horse glows amazingly bright. It glows white, however my camera can only capture it as yellow... The Mummy does glow, but when you place both of them together, it seems as if the Mummy does not glow. Suggestion: Place the Mummy in a dark corner alone and it should glow faintly. Really sorry, no pictures available :( Features Grab the Scorpion! Now! The main feature is the set is the inverted clip in the autogryo grabbing the golden scorpion(I'll get to that later) by the tail along with the moonstone. (Why would the Mummy King place the moonstone there in the first place?) The feature itself works quite well, although there is a little space constrain. A way to solve the space constrain would be to grab the scorpion from the sides. Another problem with this feature is that the scorpion comes off too easily and might not be caught in the clip. Overall Overall, this set is really suitable for beginners and it is also a nice, neat, little set which older fans would love collecting. The minifigures included are also quite nice, one being exclusive to this set and the other appearing only in the third largest set of the theme(Ghost Train). The only aspect I would appreciate Lego improving would be a inclusion of a whip. It makes things more realistic. Overall, it is a nice set that is worth it. Rating Minifigures= *Comment: The only thing that let me down regarding the minifigures is that the Mummy's printings do not glow that brightly. I would love a minifigure made out GITD parts entirely, but...*shrugs* Parts included= *Comment: Really good parts included, with a GITD horse and peral gold parts such as the rare golden scorpion. Again, the only con is that no whip is included. Really wanted one, I did. Play-ability = *Comment: I would give it 3 and a half, but the system doesn't process it, so three. There are a few parts not so good, for example the glowing of the Mummy's printings. Also, parts tend to fall out when playing, like the horse(in some cases), the lanterns and the scorpion, when trying to grab it with the Autogryo. Concept/Design/Originality = *Comment: Really good idea to include an autogryo, the idea of trying to use the clip attached to the autogryo to 'catch' the scorpion is also really interesting and really original. Despite the fact that the printings do not really glow that brightly, the idea itself is also quite brilliant. Overall= *Comment: I would give this set a 4 out of 5. It is a really good set, with a few cons here and there, but still acceptable. Ending Well, thank you for reading my review! If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to post a comment on my blog page here: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Omega_X.23/Comments_and_critics_for_the_review_%22Mummy%22 Again, thank you for viewing my review and there are more reviews planned, so stay tuned! :) Omega X Category:User reviews